


The Who‘s Who of the Thames Valley CID

by orphan_account



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, very light angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lewis and Hathaway get married and continue to work for the police, both as Detective Inspectors. However, they didn‘t consider the impact their new relationship could have on their work arrangements.Or how Lewis and Hathaway get married and share one surname now, which leads to misunderstandings.





	1. Chapter 1

The problems started exactly three days after the wedding.

Not their own problems of course, no, Robbie was still grinning like a lunatic Cheshire cat every time he laid eyes on his husband, while James had settled into constantly humming a strange medieval tune (something about praising the Lord for what HE had done for the people and especially himself, James had explained the cashier in the flower shop after she had shot him several confused looks— surprisingly, she had not found this explanation very reassuring).

No, the complications that threatened to overshadow their marital bliss so shortly after its achievement were, of course, of a professional nature.

Looking back, both of them— and especially James, who usually tended to overthink every decision in his life at least thrice before finally taking a step— wondered how they could have been so stupid, so careless as not to realise the consequences of their choice.

In all honesty, Robbie blamed it on James’s bloody irresistible pout.

  
**~-~**

  
Neither of them started to worry when they were called into Innocent’s office first thing Monday morning. James had only passed his Inspector’s exam two weeks previous and had not been assigned a sergeant yet; and Robbie would need a new bagman as well now he had gone and made an honest man out of his old one.

It had been a very lucky coincidence that DI Granth had retired only two days after they had made their relationship official, giving James the opportunity to bring his application for the vacancy forward just in time.

As soon as they stepped through the glass door into the CS’s office, James noticed an irritated frown on Innocent’s face he knew only too well. He glanced over to Lewis (he still had to get used to referring to him as „his husband“), who was obviously thinking the same.

What on earth could they possibly have done wrong in the 72 hours since they had last seen their boss?

She had clearly enjoyed herself at the wedding reception, despite the fact that Mr. Innocent couldn’t be there, and had even allowed them both to give her a quick kiss on the cheek after her speech.

Now though James would not have tried to shake hands with her if his collection of first volumes depended on it.

At their entrance she shot a glare in their direction and started to tap on one of the folders in front of her with such violence, that James was afraid the vibration might break the glass surface of her desk.

„Now, gentlemen, I do hope this is one of your childish frolics, because otherwise I’d seriously have to doubt the mental abilities of two of my best detectives.“

James and Robbie shared a moment of confusion before James finally opened his mouth. „Excuse me, ma’am, what is supposed to be a frol-“  
„This, Inspector, this!“ Innocent cried, giving him the folder she had worked on destroying with her fingernails earlier. James opened it while Robbie stepped closer to look over his shoulder. It were his and Robbie’s personnel records, updated by HR only this morning, with new address and civil status.

James was flustered, he was still unable to work out what had caused the Chief Superintendent’s fury. However he didn’t dare to ask her, aware of the considerable amount of heavy, throwable things just within her reach.  
His husband (sic!) seemed to be made of stronger material, because he lifted his gaze from the file and said: „Well, ma’am, after you stayed at our party till well after midnight last weekend, I thought you were accustomed with the facts of our marriage.“

 _Oh, thou brave northerner,_ James thought.

For a split second, Innocent looked bamboozled, but after that her voice only reached an even more frightening register. „Of course this is not about your marriage, Robbie! This is about the consequences of your romantic foolishness! How do you expect me to organise my constabulary properly with _two_ Detective Inspectors Hathaway- Lewis?“

Abovementioned DIs Hathaway- Lewis looked at each other, gob-smacked, the glanced down on the folder again. There it was written: James Hathaway- Lewis, DI and Robert Hathaway- Lewis, DI.

„How could I overlook something like this, why has this not occurred to me before?“ James thought.

„Bugger“ Robbie thought.

„Er… this is rather unfortunate ma’am, yes“ James murmured after a few minutes of awkward silence. „Maybe we could change our names again?“

„Oh no, lad, no way.“ Robbie groaned. „I am not going through this whole procedure again, I am not setting foot into a registrar’s office in the next twenty years, not before they have to drag my cold body over the threshold.“

James winced at the image that shot through his mind unwelcomed, and gave the other man an irritated look.“ Don’t be so dramatic, it took hardly three hours, and I was the one who handled all the paperwork.“  
„Yes, because you are so good with forms and stuff. I wouldn’t understand them without a special course“, Robbie said with a smile that could have been described as coquettish if it had not been on the face of a middleaged police officer.

„Gentlemen, this is not the time for a domestic or whatever this is. I expect you to handle this professionally and to find a solution for this issue in short time. For now“, Innocent said, getting up from behind her desk and beckoning them towards the door,“ we have to take things as they are. Hathaway…Lewis…er,James, that is, you will take Granth‘s old office, while Robbie stays in his own. Your new sergeants will arrive from Bristol and Middlesbrough in a week. Good day, Inspectors.“

**~-~**

„What?“ James growled after Robbie kept staring at him in a reproachful manner.

They were standing outside of Innocent’s office, uncertain about what to do next.  
„Well, it is you fault after all, isn’t it?“ the older DI said in a low voice.  
„How is this my fault, Robert?“ he snapped, deliberately using Robbie’s full name. This was always a sign that he was really angry (or wanted to get him into bed).

„Who wanted to have a double name instead of just keeping our own? Who said it would decrease the importance of the whole wedding if we had different names? I don’t need a silly double name to show other people that I love you, I know it without having to look at our door-plate!“

Robbie was close to shouting now, and a PC curiously stretched his head around the corner to see what was going on. However he stepped back pretty quickly after he saw who was fighting in front of the CS’s office. Everyone at the station knew that it was best not to get between DI Lewis and his sergeant, no, DI Hathaway when either of them was in a foul mood.

„Oh, forgive me for having my own opinions on the sacred institution of matrimony. Forgive me for wanting at least one sign of affiliation after we could not even marry in church.“ James tone was cynical and mordant now, showing how much it had hurt him to take such a step in his life without the spiritual support he needed. „ _Mea culpa, mea maxima culpa!“_

„No, lad, if you’re turning snobbish on me, I am going. I don’t need bloody Latin thrown at me after being told off by my boss.“ And with this words, Robbie turned on his heels and stormed off into the direction of his office which was no longer James’s, leaving a wrathful detective and a hurt and confused husband behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With greetings to Ygern, who wanted them to sort it out. I hope they like it.

Robbie’s anger faded even before he reached his office.

It was such a stupid thing to fight about. Yes, it had been James who had insisted on taking one surname, and who had refused to lose his own in favour of Robbie’s. He had also been the one who had charmed his future husband into accepting a double- name, even though Robbie thought that these were among the silliest of the many silly inventions of the last century.

James had grudged no pains to convince him of the benefits of a joint last name (including denying him „rumpy-pumpy“ and, probably even more wicked, burning his porridge). However, Robbie had not given in until the morning the man had come into the kitchen sporting a pout that exceeded even the one the eight-year-old Lyn had put on when he had told her that they would _not_ go to Ashdown forest during the summer holidays.

  
James had worn one of the soft woolen jumpers he knew his fiancé liked on him, and when Robbie had instinctively reached out to stroke over his warm, firm shoulders, he had made a show of jumping out of his reach.  
Somehow, this had been the breaking-point for Robbie. He’d just wanted a cuppa and he wanted his peaceful, poetry- quoting awkward sod back, and so he had agreed in taking the _goddamn_ double-name.

And now they were in this mess. Innocent was furious, and he and James had had their first serious fight only three days into their marriage.

Robbie groaned and sat down behind his desk.

_Congratulations, Mr. Hathaway- Lewis, you cocked up the simple task of being a good husband even faster than the first time._

He and Val had at least had two weeks of perfect bliss before they‘d locked horns over the colour of their new toaster.   
But after all, everything had been easier, more natural with her. As a young man, he had taken everything for granted; the goodbye-kissing, the chit- chat over breakfast, even the sex had somehow just happened.

With James- with James Robbie had to struggle for everything, and even though most of their initial awkwardness had been resolved after the first couple of weeks of their relationship, he still felt uncertain from time to time.

Right now, for instance, he wished that he could just approach James, give him a kiss of reconciliation and get this futile quarrel over with; but he also knew that his husband’s pride forbade him to do so, especially at the station.

„Sod that.“ Robbie thought. „I love James, he loves me, this shouldn’t be so bloody difficult.“

Ever the man of action, he stood up and left his office. Half way to the backyard, where he suspected the newly minted DI to be smoking and sulking, Robbie saw the tall blonde man striding down the corridor towards him. His face was warped by a nervous smirk.

Robbie looked around to make sure that no one was in earshot and began to speak:  
„Listen, love, I didn’t-“

His speech of apology was interrupted at this moment by his lanky spouse, who’d decided that this was just the right moment to kiss DI R. Hathaway- Lewis from head to toes, while whispering his own apologies into the man’s ear.

After a minute or so they broke apart and shared a bashful look.

„We are two fools, aren’t we?“ Robbie murmured, burying his nose in the hollow of James’s neck.  
„Well, better two fools in love than two lonely wits“ James said. Robbie lifted his head and frowned at him. „Even I am pretty sure that’s not how your precious… Shakespeare,is it? How he put it.“

  
„Oh hush, chuck, you are disturbing my representation of the most romantic husband in the kingdom.“

„You are disturbing your representation all by yourself by checking your pockets for cigarettes while holding me. Go on then, I don’t want to have to carry your bony frame to the hospital after you fainted because of the lack of nicotine in your lungs.“

„But we do have to talk about this name issue!“ he shouted after James, who only waved his hand in approval before stepping through the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hathaway is quoting Feste from Shakespeare‘s (of course it‘s him) „The Twelfth Night“, who originally says: „Better a witty fool than a foolish wit.“  
> The term of endearment „chuck“ was very popular in 16th century England, and can be found in a number of (Oh, you know whose) plays.  
> I just couldn’t imagine Hathaway calling Lewis sweetheart or something in this manner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Depiction of an accident-damaged car and a victim.

When they arrived at work the next morning, James immediately noticed that there was a tense mood in the office, with most of the officers standing together in groups, muttering about something, and PCs rushing in and out.  
He stopped WPC Jones who was just walking by and asked her what this was all about.  
„Oh, a body has been found, sir, not ten minutes ago. And there’s a suspicious car accident resulting in death, and on top of this both DI Chase and DI Mollins have caught a nasty virus.  
The Chief Superintendent is already waiting for you and…er, your…“ -the WPC started fidgeting with the brim of her cap- „I mean, the other DI Hathaway- Lewis in her office.“

„ _Well, at least this is going to be an interesting day_ “ James thought on the way to Innocent.

His superior however didn’t seem particularly thrilled by the turn the events of her Tuesday morning had taken so far.

„Ah, finally, reinforcements“ she said, managing to make it sound as if he and Robbie were at least two hours late instead of in fact half an hour early ( he hadn’t wanted to miss the chance of kissing the other man awake, so he had set his alarm clock on half past six and forgotten to tune it down; Robbie had announced an early contribution to the national divorce statistics should James ever do this again).

„Yes, ma’am“ Robbie reciprocated dutifully.

„You have heard about the cases? As you are my only remaining superior officers, I want either of you to take one of them. You can have DS Bells and DS Willoughby as support until your own sergeants arrive. Robbie, you take the accident, James the murder. Everything clear, gentlemen?“

„Crystal, ma’am“ they said in unison.

Innocent gave them a stern look, then dismissed them with sigh and turned back to the heap of unopened mail on her desk.

„I assume that you’d rather work with Bells?“ Robbie asked on the way to the car park.

„If you’re alright with that, yes.“ DS Willoughby had not been overfilled with joy at receiving the news of James’s promotion, and had dropped a number of remarks about „catamiting one’s way to the top“ over the last weeks.

„Sure.“ Robbie smiled, even though he wasn’t to keen on having the smug git around either. „Later then.“  
They got into their respective cars and drove off in different directions. They didn’t touch or hug as they parted; Robbie had kissed his husband goodbye at home in the morning, now he was at work as well as James was.

The drive to the accident site was short; when he arrived Robbie saw several PCs gathered in front of what looked like it might have been a black sports car not long ago. Now the chassis was completely demolished, the front dented and all the windows were broken. Two firefighters were cutting the driver’s door open.

He pulled up in front of the cordon and got out of the car. As soon as he approached the wreck, the short figure of DS Willloughby strode towards him.  
„Hit-and-run, sir, one driver, no other passengers. As soon as the body‘s been cut free, Dr Peters will start to examine it.“

„Are you pulling my leg, sergeant? How is this supposed to be a hit-and-run? What is the perpetrator supposed to be driving, a tank?“, Robbie said, pointing at the remnants of the vehicle.  
  
„Well, I don’t know, sir, maybe one of these armoured cross-road cars“ Willloughby mumbled, looking a bit lost.  
Robbie sighed. If he hadn’t already disliked the DS for the way he treated James before, he would have started disliking him for his stupidity now. „Anyway, we‘ll figure it out later. What about the registration number?“

„Er, the car belongs to a Mr Gerald De Maison, sir, a tradesman. Lives in Cromby Manor just a few miles outside of the town. But what we’ve seen from the victim so far doesn’t fit his description.“  
„I’d hope so“ Robbie murmured, fixing his gaze on the spot next to the broken vehicle where the fairly… dishevelled remnants of the victim were just heaved onto a rubber blanket under the observing eyes of Dr Peters.

Willoughby blushed, obviously irritated, and he fidgeted with his notepad for a few moments before mumbling: „I meant…“

„Ah no, it’s alright lad. Let’s just have a proper look at him before making any assumptions.“

  
**~-~**

Four miles away, on the other end of the town, DI (J.) Hathaway- Lewis was already kneeling beside a green plastic blanket, examining the waxen, almost peaceful face in front of him.

Laura Hobson stood next to him, smiling fondly down on the man whose wedding she’d attended only a couple of mornings before. The wedding ring suited him, she thought, as she saw it piercing the white latex over his long fingers.

„Would you please stop simpering while looking at a murder victim? It’s quite unsettling.“

Laura winced and briefly shook her head. „Of course. I am sorry. Must have had too much sugar in my coffee this morning. So, what do we have here? Middle-aged, relatively fit, death by blood loss, as far as I know. One single stab through his shoulder, with a sharp, long object.“

„When?“

„Between eleven and two this night, I would say. The wound is not very deep, death must have come slowly and very painfully. Whoever did that wanted him to suffer like a sacrificial lamb.“

James frowned at the obvious dig at his Church, but he didn’t let Laura see it. He knew that she had not meant to offend him.

Instead he stood up, stretched his back and walked over to his ad interim sergeant, a young sturdy woman with a mass of black curls and brown eyes which always seemed to be sparkling with expectation and energy. She had already been waiting for him when he’d arrived at the crime scene, hurrying towards him and shaking his hand eagerly but not meddling. „It is a pleasure to meet you, sir, I have heard so much about your former governor, DI Lewis, he has to be brilliant!“

„Would you prefer to work with him?“ James had asked, regretting the remark instantly as he saw Bells’s smile fade and a consternated expression appearing on her face instead.

 _Bother_.  
He had meant it as a joke, a light beginning to show her that he was a nice boss and that she would have no reason to be intimidated by him as he had been by his own first governor. But James, laughing more about Ovid’s Metamorphoses than about Monty Python, had never been very good at casual banter (except when he was with Lewis, of course).  
So now he had achieved the exact opposite of what he had aimed at, leaving the young sergeant rattled instead of reassured.

„No, sir, of course not, I just wanted to say-“ DS Bells had stammered, blushing slightly.

„It is alright, sergeant, no harm done. Look, I am also new into this, maybe we just try and have a fresh start? I’m DI Hathaway- Lewis.“  
James had reached out his hand, and the woman had taken it, looking flustered. He’d frowned. „Anything else, sergeant?“

„Er, well, it’s only your name, sir. I was told I would be working with either a DI Hathaway or DI Lewis. Is this a coincidence? After all Lewis is quite a common name… or are you related somehow? If you don’t mind me asking, sir.“ She’d added quickly.

James had scowled. He thought everyone at the station would know about him and Robbie by now, policemen weren’t considered to be the biggest gossips on earth for no reason. Explaining that he was in a relationship (in fact, a marriage) with his former governor now wouldn’t really be a fix for their shaky start.

„DI Lewis is my husband now“ he’d answered almost brusquely and walked over to were Laura had been kneeling next to the body.

  
When James approached the DS now, she didn’t mention their earlier conversation, much to his relief. Instead she was handing him a damaged but still expensive looking wallet.  
„This was just found, sir, ID and driving license within as well as 150£.“

„So we can rule out a mugging“ he murmured while taking out the driving license.  
A handsome dark-haired face was looking at him from the black and white photograph next to the victim’s name.

_De Maison, Gerold William._

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, and English is not my first language. If you find any mistakes, please point them out.  
> If someone would like to beta the next chapters, I would be very grateful!


End file.
